


Christmas With Crowley: His Real Chance

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Crowley (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Gabriel finds out how he was brought back, which brings hope for Crowley. But is everything as it seems?





	Christmas With Crowley: His Real Chance

** _24th December 2016_ **

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Gabriel looked at Dean and shrugged, sauntering into the kitchen and running his hands across the counter, picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

“Mmm! Sweet. I like this”, he commented, winking at Crowley.

The demon surged forward, an angel blade appearing in his hand, the point at Gabriel’s throat, pressing in, despite it not being able to harm the archangel at all.

Gabriel laughed, holding his hands up.

“Whoa! Not the welcome I was expecting”, he chuckled, looking to the others.

Dean pulled Crowley off Gabriel, Chelsea holding him back.

“How are you here?”

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, pouting mockingly.

“Don’t know. All I know is, I’m back”.

Castiel appeared, sensing his brother’s power, which he thought was a mistake.

“Brother?”

Gabriel looked at Cas and spread his arms, his eyebrows arching, as though he was asking for a hug.

Castiel stepped forward, hugging his older brother, Gabriel chuckling at him.

“Learnt how to hug, I see”, he joked, patting his brother on the back.

“How are you here?” Cas asked, pulling back and staring at his brother in amazement, and slight suspicion, wanting to make sure this was really him.

“I’m not sure. Last thing I remember, big bro killed me. Then, I’m here, apparently”.

Castiel nodded, not sure how the hell Gabriel was back.

The angel flew off, wondering if maybe there was someone in heaven who brought him back.

Gabriel was left with the others, questions on where he had been since his death, how long he’d been back, and Crowley probing him about whether or not he was the one playing tricks.

“I told you, it wasn’t me”.

Crowley backed down, believing the angel, even if he did hope it was him. 

At least that way, he’d know who it was.

“So, you wanna catch me up on what’s happened since I left?”

“Well, Sammy fell into the cage with Lucifer, Michael and Adam. Sammy came back. Lost his soul. Leviathans. Abaddon. Eve. Cain. Amara. Oh, and I turned into a demon at one point. Oh yea-angels fell from heaven as well.

Gabriel just stood there, too shocked from one of the things Dean had mentioned.

“A-Amara? As in, the Darkness?” he asked, fear in his voice.

“Yep. But we sorted her out. Oh yea, Chuck was god”.

“WHAT?”

“Yep. Daddy dearest was always around apparently”, Dean replied bitterly, still thinking he should’ve done something, instead of just sitting around.

Gabriel nodded his head, wondering why he had left them in first place.

Sure, he left too.

But he wasn’t the one who created everything, just to abandon them.

“Oh, and Lucifer’s out somewhere”, Sam added.

“Figured. I can sense him on earth. So-you think dad brought me back?”

They all doubted it. 

Chuck hadn’t bothered with his creations for a long time.

Why would he care now? 

The only reason he came back was to stop Amara. And right after that, he disappeared, leaving humanity to deal with Lucifer.

** _25th December 2016_ **

They stuck around the bunker for the next few hours, telling Gabriel of everything that happened, the archangel listening intently, Castiel having reappeared a while ago.

“So, what’s up with him?” Gabriel asked, his head tilting in Crowley’s direction, who was sat at a table, Chelsea opposite him.

“He-uh-we kinda messed him up. He met someone. Fell in love. Then Amara killed him”.

“She killed him?”

Dean nodded guiltily, knowing it was his fault.

“Wow. Never thought a demon would fall in love. But I guess there’s a first for everything”.

Mary came back into the library a few seconds later, a few gifts in hand.

“I know it’s our first Christmas. And from what you’ve said, it’s not exactly something you celebrate. But I thought maybe I’d go and buy you these. If you don’t like them, of course, just give them back. But…here”, Mary said, handing the presents over to her boys and Cas, watching them with anticipation as they opened up their presents.

“Mom! This is amazing”, Dean exclaimed, the Impala booklet, and the new gun she bought him, making him smile.

Sam just stared at the lore book she bought, the one that he knew would come in handy.

“I don’t understand. Why does this sweater say angel?”

Mary giggled, going back to her room to get Dean and Sam’s ones.

Dean walked over to Chelsea and Crowley, sitting beside them.

“Hey, angel. Crowley”.

Chelsea blushed at his little name. Their flirting was always something she enjoyed.

“She is not an angel. I am. Why would you call her an angel?” Cas asked, having heard the name.

Dean shook his head, amused at his friend.

Mary came back, giving the boys her sweaters and watching them put them on.

She stared at the three in their ugly sweaters, their little nicknames on the back: Angel, Squirrel, and Moose.

She knew this would annoy her boys.

But she was their mother. She was supposed to embarrass and annoy them.

The boys gave her gifts as well, having secretly bought some, just in case.

Chelsea and Crowley sat together, watching, Gabriel next to them, all just wishing their families could be like this.

“Hey, guys”.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the soft voice, Chuck and Amara stood together.

“Dad?”

Gabriel stood up, walking towards Chuck, the ex-prophet-now God-smiling at him.

“Hey, son”.

Gabriel just stared at Chuck, unsure of what to do.

Was he meant to go over and embrace him, finally seeing him after so long? 

Ignore him for leaving? 

Or even hate him for allowing him to die and not stepping in?

“How about we just talk first?” Chuck asked, Gabriel cursing himself. 

He should’ve remembered God knew everything.

“So-you brought him back?” Sam asked, not really clear on everything.

“I moulded him. Amara brought him back fully”.

“So, why are you here?” Gabriel sulked, still pissed that he left in the first place.

“And what the hell is she doing here as well?”

Gabriel hated Amara. 

She was the one who caused Lucifer to fall, in his mind. 

If it wasn’t for her, their family would’ve been fine.

“Oh, we came for Crowley”.

The demon looked up, his eyes dark.

“What the bloody hell do you want with me?”

Chuck chuckled, Amara scowling at his rudeness.

“We-we thought maybe we could give you something. You helped just as much as they did. So hopefully, this can be my thanks to you”.

“Hello, Fergus”.

Crowley looked up to the staircase, Rowena walking down.

“Mother? You think this is my thanks?” he growled at Chuck, Chelsea grabbing his arm to try and calm him.

“Now now, Fergus. That’s not very nice, is it? Besides, I’m not the present”.

“Souls are very difficult to recreate. Especially when they have been completely destroyed. But y/n’s is rare. He has a mate. You. With Amara’s help, and Rowena’s magic, which connected to your bloodline, we managed it”.

Crowley looked at Chuck, hopeful and desperate.

“Are you saying what I think your saying?”

Chuck nodded, waving his hand, a figure appearing in the middle of the library.

“Y-y/n?”

The man turned his head, looking at his demon, and stepping forward.

“C-Crowley?”

Crowley closed the distance, taking y/n into his arms and holding him close, not caring about who could see the tears that were streaming down his face.

“Can I?”

Y/n peeked behind Crowley, Chelsea desperate for her turn to hug her best friend.

“Chels”.

Crowley moved aside, watching as Chelsea and y/n hugged, the best friends missing each other more than anything.

Crowley spoke to Chuck, Amara, and Rowena for a little while longer, but swiftly took Chelsea and y/n back to Chelsea’s house.

They hung out for a few hours, both Crowley and Chelsea just staring at y/n for the most part, scared to touch him, or speak to loudly, in fear that he’d disappear again, but thinking this was the most perfect Christmas surprise they could ever have.

Once it got to one in the morning, Christmas now over, they decided to go to bed, Chelsea letting them sleep in y/n’s old bedroom, not having changed anything, despite y/n having moved out almost a year ago.

“I’m so glad your back, pet. I’ve missed you. More than anything”.

Y/n nodded, snuggling into Crowley’s neck and placing a kiss on his bearded chin.

“I’m never leaving you again, Fergus. I promise you that. Forever and always”.

Crowley nodded, kissing y/n’s crown and closing his eyes, wanting to fall asleep with y/n in his arms every day from now on.

Crowley woke just a second after he closed his eyes.

But he had a sense of dread deep in his gut.

Opening his eyes, he looked around, no longer in the bedroom, y/n no longer beside him in bed. 

No-he was back in the abandoned church the Winchesters had taken him years ago, chained down, the human blood flowing through his veins.

It had all been a hallucination. 

An effect of the blood the Winchesters were injecting him with. 

None of it happened. 

He never met the love of his life.

Never lost him.

Never gained him back, only to have him stolen by Amara. And never found him again.

All of it was an illusion? 

A vision? 

He had no idea. But all he felt was the sadness and pain of knowing y/n wasn’t real.

The early events of his dream seemed to occur, the angels falling, and the Winchesters releasing him.

He wondered, was it a vision? A glimpse of the future?

He decided to take the chance, going to the store they first met and waited, hoping y/n would arrive.

But then the thought crossed his mind. 

Would it all happen how he saw it?

Would the world almost be destroyed, y/n dying at the hands of Amara?

He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the man walking into the store. 

Almost.

His eyes followed y/n, looking just as handsome and perfect as ever, making Crowley’s heart race like it had done for the past few years, in his head.

Then he saw her too. 

Chelsea.

They both came together, deciding to do the Christmas shopping.

Crowley smiled.

This was different to what he had experienced. 

It wasn’t the same. 

Maybe it’d play out different.

All he knew was that he needed his soulmate. And there was no way he was going to make the same mistakes twice. 

The human blood was the last thing on his mind, just thinking of how he finally had a second chance, and he was going to make sure y/n was always safe this time.

He wasn’t losing him again. 

Not ever. 

This time, he’d get it right.


End file.
